Conventionally, there is a technology of a wireless communication device of which a communication modem of the communication device determines a transmission interval of packets and causes the own wireless communication device or other wireless communication device in a network to operate in a sleep mode until the next packet transmission, as one of power control techniques to reduce power consumption of a wireless communication device.
A communication modem within a wireless communication device determines a transmission interval of a packet to the next packet transmission, by using one of a constant interval, an increasing function, a decreasing function, a periodic function, based on a transmission rate that is required by a high-order application. The wireless communication device notifies the determined transmission interval to other communication party wireless communication device, and sets the wireless communication device to a sleep mode, and reduces power consumption.
On the other hand, to satisfy latency and throughput that are required by an application, information of the application needs to be considered. For example, in determining a transmission interval of packets, it is necessary to satisfy that a transmission rate required by an application and generation of transmission data are cyclical.